Marriage Of Inconvenience
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Jack/Hailey SUMMARY: When a mission goes wrong Jack is put before a decision every leader with a female on his team has nightmares about.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Marriage Of Inconvenience

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Jack/Hailey

TIMELINE: after Chimera, but before Heroes

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've put quite a lot of research into writing this fic, you'll see what I mean. This is the fic I was talking about. It was originally Jack/Rachel, but I'm rewriting it as I go into House/Hailey which is why this part is so short.

SUMMARY: When a mission goes wrong Jack is put before a decision every team leader with a female on his team has nightmares about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was standing there, facing the situation that was a nightmare for any commanding officer and a nightmare for any honorable, decent man in general.

He could only watch helplessly as their captors held sharp knives against the throats of the rest of SG-1 and SG-9. He could see their frightened face and smell their fear in the air. It was something he'd never had the unluck to experience before and he'd been happy about that.

The lives of 7 other people were in his hands, depending on him to talk them out of this dangerous situation and the bad, or one of the bad, points was that he himself was fully aware of his lack of diplomatic skills. However, it was this brutal honesty, straightforwardness and un-sleaziness that had gained him the liking and respect of so many races, the Asgard, Nox, hell even the Tok'ra respected him, even though they didn't like him. Well, except for a few of them. Not only that, even the Goa'uld respected him, even though they wanted him dead.

Nonetheless, this was definitely not the time to be letting his thoughts wonder while they were in danger.

Doing one more visual check Jack decided it was all Daniel's fault.

After all, Daniel was the one who spoke so many languages, who had the penchant for diplomacy and who should've found these things out before making the executive decision for both teams to participate.

Things had gone along famously, until Jack had noticed something strange occuring and asked the chief about it. It wasn't the first time he thought it strange that, even though humans had lastly been taken from Earth over 1500 years ago, humans off world all spoke English (which hadn't even existed back then).

The chief of the village had looked at him, looking as if he'd forgotten about him, then smiled widely. "Why don't you and your chosen one follow me?"

Jack had looked at him confused. "My chosen one?"

"Yes, your 'intended'."

Jack's eyes had narrowed in suspicion. "Intended for what exactly?"

"Why, for marriage, of course!" the other man had exclaimed joyfully. Then, noticing Jack's astonished expression, he frowned.

"What marriage? Who said anything about getting married?" Jack had gotten defensive.

"Of course. That's why you've come here, to get married during the festival in honor of Bacchus!"

'Noooo.' Jack replied in his mind. 'We came here to set up an observatory. Which is why we brought all these geeks along.'

From the corner of his eyes Jack had seen Daniel's head whip around and eyes widen. "Jack! Bacchus! Do you know what this means? These people are descendants of the Ancient Romans. Actually, it's quite interesting how their culture is a mix of..."

Daniel would've continued babbling, but Jack had not been willing to listen to it. "Hold it!"

Turning to the chief of the village. "We didn't come to get married. Here. Now."

The man's face had darkened. "What!? You dare insult our god Bacchus?"

Then turning to the darkness behind the light of the campfire he'd yelled. "Guards!"

Before anyone could've reacted they'd been disarmed and had sharp knives put to their throats.

Which is how it came to be that Jack was in this predicament now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The before-so-calm-and-serene chief was pacing around and raving over the insult to their god and to them, while Jack could only look on helplessly.

Finally the chief turned around. "This insult can only be washed away with blood. Tomorrow morning we will gather at the cliff where you will be sacrificed to appease our god."

Daniel tried to say something, but the knife was pressed even more firmly into his throat, making a thin line of blood run from the cut.

So it was left to Jack to calm down the irrate man. "Ah, is that the only way? I mean, can't we just forget this happened? You let us go and we go back home as if nothing happened... and we all live happily ever after."

"No, this can not be."

"But, isn't there some other way? I mean do we really have to be killed? 'Cos it would really ruin my day..." he was grasping at straws now.

The chief looked thoughtful. "There is a way..."

"Which is?" Jack prodded eagerly.

"Jack..." Daniel warned, causing Jack to turn to him.

"Look, Daniel, whatever it is, it can't be worse than death for 8 people." that made Daniel subside, Jack was right.

"You have to please our god." the chief declared.

"And how do I do that?" Jack had a sinking feeling in his stomach, fearing he was right.

"You must marry one of your females." and thus the axe had fallen.

'Yup, the shit has really hit the fan now.'

"Are you kidding me?" he exploded.

The grim look and the tightening of the guards' holds on their hostages convinced him the man was indeed serious.

"Is there no other way?" he turned to the man desperately.

"Yes, there is." he answered seriously.

"And what is it?" was Jack's desperate answer.

"Death."

Apparently the man had Jack's sense of humor.

Jack slumped. "Oy!"

"Choose your mate. Or choose death."

Unfortunately for Jack there wasn't much of a choice, because there was no way he would allow two teams be slaughtered like pigs.

There were only two women in the group of 8 people. Major Samantha Carter and Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey.

Carter was seeing someone and, even though Jack and everyone else who knew Pete thought the man was a complete and utter moron with the IQ of an amoeba, Jack would never do anything to rock her boat, so she was out of the question. Okay, so that wasn't the real real reason was that it was pretty clear she'd kill him if he destroyed the 'normal life' she'd built for herself with another man by claiming her on some foreign planet. There was no room for Jack in her life anymore, for good, she'd shown him that as clear as a day, and he had to come to terms with that.

That left only Hailey about whom Jack luckily knew was single. He would not be stepping on anyone else's toes with this and would be probably ruining only 2 lives, instead of 3 or more. But that didn't erase the fact that Hailey was not only not a willing participant in this (but then again neither was he), but also his subordinate, a 20 years younger woman, to whom marriage to a much older man probably didn't sound too appealing.

This was the moment he'd always dreaded, ever since being saddled with a woman on his team against his will. He'd known something like this would happen one day, Murphy governed the universe after all, and he'd dreaded every second they spent on another planet, always fearing being captured.

These instances had in fact already happened to other SG teams over the years, because of which quite a few of the female SGC members had pre-emptively requested transfers off the teams. Thankfully it had never happened to SG-1. In the 6 years they'd been together SG-1 had somehow managed to avoid such a predicament, but now it seemed their luck was up.

This was probably the hardest thing he'd had to do since joining the SGC, but unless he wanted the two complete teams being slaughtered he had to bow to the will of their captor. He'd deal with the repercussions of the events when they were again back on Earth.

Still, Jack knew this wasn't a decision he could make by himself, this needed input by the women in question.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

From now on this fic will have lots of historical information, this is essentially how confarreatio really happened, with a few details different to suit Jack and Jennifer's situation.

Is it just me or is the number of fics with O'Neill, news posts and updates of already-posted fics, fallen drastically this year?

Btw., what's with so few reviews of "You named her what?"? I thought you all like Jack/Kerry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I have a word with them?" he requested and privately exhaled a huge sigh of relief when the chief nodded his head.

Approaching the two women in question he crouched before them, thinking that at least one good thing had come from being Ba'al's guest... his knees and back didn't hurt anymore.

"Okay, here's the situation." he looked seriously between Sam and Jennifer "Either I marry one of you or we all get killed. I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say none of us wants to die. I can't make the decision whom to choose, so it's on you two to decide who will be the bride. But you better do it quickly, cause I don't think the guy over there has much patience." realizing he left something out he tried to reassure them "Let me just say that I will not hold the one who decides to do it to any pledge, oath or vow she makes during the ceremony. When we get back home we'll immediately start the proceedings for end of this marriage."

He could see Carter hesitating, deliberating how this would affect her affair with Barney Fife. Honestly he hadn't expected her to jump at the opportunity, after all, she'd had many chances over the years to do something about the attraction they had once felt, even though it had been much more on his side, and she had never done anything about it. Even more, she had time and again turned down every opportunity they'd had to be together, choosing either her career or her current paramour over him. She hadn't even allowed them to try to come up with a way on how to be together publicly while still keeping the team together. He didn't know whether it was because of lack of any sort of romantic feelings for him, or because she didn't _want _to feel anything for him or because she was now with Pete, he wasn't really interested in the reasons, but in the fact that they'd all be killed. He wasn't really surprised by Sam's hesitation, but he _was _surprised by how quickly Hailey decided.

"I'll do it."

Jack turned a surprised gaze on her, but she didn't wilt under his questioning gaze nor look indecisive. "Sir, I don't know about Major Carter, but I'm rather married than dead. And I definitely don't want to be responsible for the deaths of 7 other people. So, I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." she nodded and he could see she was certain. It was good enough for him.

Getting to his feet and turning around to address the chief he missed the myriad of conflicting emotions pass over Sam's face and her mouth open to protest. Yet, as everytime before, she changed her mind, maintaining status quo.

"Jennifer." Jack declared, not believing this was actually happening. He was sure he'd wake up at any second, discovering it had all been just a very bad nightmare.

"Which one?" asked the chief and Jack realized the man didn't know them by name.

"The younger one."

Shit. Younger. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that. Carter was, as many women, sensitive about her age and he could already feel lasers punching a hole through him.

At the chief's gesture the knife was taken away from Jennifer's throat and she was allowed to stand up, which she did, shakily from fear and adrenalin.

Jack tried to smile at her reassuringly, but it came out as a grimace. Nonetheless, seeing he had a plan on how to get them all out alive, calmed Jennifer down somewhat. She was directed to him and came to stand beside him. "Sir, please tell me you have a plan on how to get us all out alive."

"The way I figure they just want us to go along and if we do that we'll survive. Then there's a plan B, though I'm not sure yet what it is, but I'll come up with it soon. I'm... ah... sorry for getting you personally involved in all this." Jack looked down.

Jennifer tried on a brave smile. "It's okay, sir, I volunteered, remember? Better married to a man I never dated than have my throat slit."

"There's that." Jack nodded. Awkwardly he patted her on the shoulder. "Well, there's always the annulment..."

"Yeah." she sighed gently, eyes falling to the ground as the chief turned around, threw his arms into the air and ordered loudly

"Make preparations for _Confarreatio!"_

Just then Daniel, who had been released to help get the show on the road, approached them with a group of native women. "Lieutenant, these women will help you get ready. They won't do you harm, just provide you with clothes." he reached over a paper covered with his scrawl. "Here, take this. I quickly wrote down what you need to know about what's going to happen, what to do, what to say and when to do/say it."

She nodded thankfully and let other women lead her away.

The two men watched her in silence, both equally unhappy over what was going on. A peek revelead the rest of the two teams still kneeling on the ground with knives to their throats. They'd stay that way until it was done and Jack decided to stay away from them. He didn't want to make any of the guards twitchy and cause them to accidentally slit one of the team's throat.

Whole ten seconds passed before Daniel couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Ah, Jack, you do know that if you get married to the Lieutenant, your marriage will be legal back home too, don't you?" he asked tentatively.

"I know, Daniel." Jack hung his head resignedly "She knows it too."

"You do?" Daniel stared at him baffled.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot, you know." the expression on Daniel's face said that that was news to the younger man, but Jack let it go. "I know because Sara and I got married in Italy during one of my leaves and our marriage was acknowledged by the US with no problems."

"Oh." the younger man didn't know what to say.

Jack's jaw tightened. "I also know that if we don't do this then we'll all be killed. As you can see they've taken our weapons and we have nothing to defend ourselves with. It's either marriage or death. Marriage, even to a woman I've never been involved with and who is more importantly my subordinate, is way better than getting killed and being responsible for 7 people under my command being murdered as well. I am the CO here and therefore responsible for all of you. We'll just get a divorce back home."

"There's just one thing, Jack."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you like this fic. Thus this very long chapter. Thanks to **Eternal Density** and **imokit** for their spotting my mistakes and alerting me to them, they've been of course fixed.

A LOT of research went into this fic, the marriage ceremony and everything following it is historically correct. Only extremely few modifications were made for Jack and Jennifer, otherwise it's a genuine Roman wedding. Please not just how many elements are still in use today. Words in cursive script are the original phrases in Latin.

Please make my day and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of course there is." Jack groaned. "And what is it?"

"The US signed international treaties with which she not only recognizes foreign type marriage practices, but also accepts everything connected to it. I mean, if a specific culture doesn't have the option of divorce and the only way to separate is through the death of at least one spouse, and an American or an American couple get married that way, these Americans also won't be able to get a divorce. And these people here don't have a divorce..."

Jack looked at him, heart sinking "What do you mean?"

Pushing his glasses up, Daniel switched into his lecturer-mode "_Confarreatio _was a type of marriage Ancient Romans used. It was a privilege of the Patricians, the rich class. We are honored guests, that's why according to their customs you and the Lieutenant will be bestowed the honor of being married with this exclusive ceremony. The main difference between _confarreatio_ and _coemptio _and _usus_ marriages was that it was unbreakable. There was no divorce, which is why it was abandoned later on. And these people take marriage and family seriously. Romans took family very seriously, much more seriously than our civilization does nowadays especially with it losing importance what with people not even getting married anymore even though they are in longterm committed relationships. To the Romans marriage and family were the center-stone, the foundation of their entire society and marriage was the basis for the procreation of children and thus for the continued existence of their entire society, empire and race. There is no divorce, Jack." he finished compassionately.

"Oy!" Jack swore and ran his hand down his face. Then he looked up. "Look, Daniel, it still doesn't change anything. Either we do this or we'll all be killed. I gave Carter and Hailey the option of choosing. Hailey volunteered. I have the duty to protect you all and do _everything_ to avoid any hurt coming to her or to the others. That makes you, Teal'c, Carter and the other geeks. We have only two choices: we get married and live or we don't get married and EVERYONE dies. If marrying me will save her life and the lives of everyone else on the team, she'll just have to grin and do it and live with it for however long we still have, as will I." he declared and strode off.

"Jack! Wait, Jack!" Daniel ran after him. When Jack stopped and turned around, looking annoyed at him, Daniel explained in a harried voice "I forgot to tell you something. The Romans... consummating the marriage was a part of the ritual. It was as integral as saying 'I do' is nowadays."

"For crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed. "This is just getting better and better." he thought for a second "They're not in the bedroom during the deed, are they?"

When Daniel winced and looked at the ground Jack had his answer and his blood pressure sky-rocketted "For crying out loud!"

He again ran a frustrated hand through his hair before growling at the air. Then he turned to Daniel "How the hell am I gonna get us out of that? There's no way in hell I'm making her do that. That would be rape!"

Daniel shrugged helplessly "What do you suggest then?"

"Talk to them!" Jack ordered "Tell them it's not our thing, we don't do it in front of an audience. Tell them I'm shy. Well, if you tell them _she's_ the one shy they'll probably believe it more. Just do your damn job."

When Daniel just continued staring at him Jack barked "Go!"

He watched Daniel hurry to the chief and start talking rapidly. The frown on the man's face was like a thunderstorm, but after some fast-talking he eventually nodded. Jack sighed in relief. Now, there was only the problem of making them think he and Hailey were having sex...

But he was working on that angle and already had an idea.

Daniel approached again "I managed to get him to agree, the _pronuba_, the woman who is supposed to counsel and guide the bride during the consummation, will stay only to make a ritual sacrifice, then leave the room. Whatever happens then between you two will be a secret."

"Swell." Jack commented and then listened carefully as Daniel explained to him what he'd have to do and say for the ceremony to be successful. Taking a deep, fortifying breath he finally left Daniel behind, approaching the chief. "Let's get this show on the road."

The man looked at him strangely, but got the meaning and called out an order.

Jack took measured breaths, nerves assailing him. He'd been nervous at his and Sara's wedding, but this was much worse. The survival of seven other people depended on him. They'd be killed if he made even a little mistake.

Looking around he was surprised to discover that in this short time the small central place of the village, the _forum_, had been decorated even more festively than before.

He didn't have long to admire the decorations before he was directed to the center of the square, together with the chief, a middle-aged woman and the rest of the village. The two teams were positioned behind them, their guards with them.

Just then a group of women appeared and as they parted Jack lost his breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The clothes did the Lieutenant justice. She was wearing a long white tunic that reached to her ankles and a girdle. At her slim waist a knot was tied to avert ill fortune. On her head she was wearing a flame-colored veil, the samo color as her shoes, leaving her face uncovered.

Somehow the ensemble complimented Jennifer's coloring and figure and Jack had to admit she was a very attractive woman. A little too young for him, but gorgeous nevertheless.

She was directed to stand by his side. Then the middle aged woman, Daniel had identified her as the _pronuba_, the matron of honor, began speaking and Jack noted she was talking about marriage, love, commitment, fidelity, loyalty, duty, family, children and so forth. When she stopped she looked at them expectantly.

Jack, remembering Daniel's instructions, turned to Jennifer and declared in a clear, loud voice. "_Ubi tu Gaia, ego Gaius._" (lat. for 'Where you are Gaia, I am Gaius') then glanced towards Daniel for confirmation. Luckily the man reassured him he'd pronounced it correctly.

His eyes were then drawn back to the small, young woman before him as she spoke in her warm, husky voice "_Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia."_

Then the _pronuba_ took their hands and joined them while everyone clapped and cheered. With the first part of the ceremony over and done with Jack was relieved it had gone well. When they were allowed to release the hold they had on each other's hands they were shown to a table by the _auspex_, who acted as both the priest and the best man, and as the chief of the village, with a sheet of papyrus lying before him.

Taking the offered _stylus_ they signed their names under the _tabulae nuptiales_, the marriage contract. This was then rolled around a stick and put into a wooden sheath, called _vagina_ (AN: believe it or not, it was really called that).

Then came the most unpleasant moment of their wedding as a pig was sacrificed to please the Gods. Jennifer buried her face in Jack's shoulder to block out the sight and noise. Jack rubbed her back, himself rattled by the unnecessary death. He wasn't a vegetarian and he had killed many people in his life, but every unnecessary death of an innocent civilian or an animal still upset him, because animals and civilians are always helpless.

The congregation then sat down at the tables, set at the back of the _forum_, to enjoy a hearty meal. The bride and the groom were at the head of the table, sitting next to them were the village officials and then the two teams, the guards still standing over them. They would be under the threat of death until the wedding had been taken to it's completion. Which meant they'd be released the next morning as the wedding night was an essential part of the ceremony.

They ate in silence, their current situation and the fact that two of their own had been forced into marriage, laying heavily on their minds.

When the meal was over, the newlyweds received gifts from the villagers, many of these presents making Daniel giddy with anticipation of getting his hands on them, not realizing he'd be disappointed. Gifts are not meant to be taken apart and studied and experimented upon. There was everything from kitchen-ware to weapons. Jack received a magnificently crafted _gladius_, a short wide double-sided sword; while Jennifer received several exotic perfumes and dresses.

When the meal was over two processions were formed, both armed with torches, that Jack had to help light. The one with Jack set out immediately, heading for the empty cabin that had been given to him and Jennifer. The original occupants had died a couple of months ago, leaving no descendants behind the claim the property. The villagers had divided the land and moveable possessions among themselves, but the cabin had been left empty, because they had not been able to find a way to divide it fairly. They had all agreed that giving it to the honored newly-married couple would be the best idea, so Jack and Jennifer could use it at anytime they'd wish.

Jennifer's procession left for the house a few minutes later, just as Jack's, accompanied by singing, jokes and even obscene suggestions for the wedding night, arrived at the house. Several of the guests were throwing walnuts in hope for the bride to bear her husband many strong children. Jennifer carried a spindle and a distaff in her hands, the symbol of her new role as a housewife.

Jack had in the meantime reached the house and, since the procession stayed outside, had the chance to check it out.

In the hallway stood a miniature replica of the bed that would be their marriage bed, called _lectus genialis_, it was there for their spirits, his _genus_ and Jennifer's _juno_. The bedroom itself was decorated very lavishly with flowers, greenery, fruit, etc, all symbolizing fertility. Everything meant to insure Jack and Jennifer would have many strong children, who would also survive childhood.

Jack was interrupted from further recon by the sounds of the approaching procession and he quickly left for the front door. He got there just in time to see the torches being doused and thrown away. To further reinforce her new role as a housewife Jennifer was instructed to rub the doorway with fat and oil and then decorate it with wool.

Then came the part Jack remembered from his own wedding, more or less clearly since he'd had a few drinks by then.

Jack hauled Jennifer into his arms and carried her over the threshold, because it would bring bad luck if the bride, Jennifer were to step on it. The rest of the guests were singing _Epithalamia_, encouraging Jack and Jennifer to consummate their new marriage.

When Jack put Jennifer down the _pronuba_ stepped forward and led a reluctant Jennifer down the hall into the bedroom while Jack had to stay behind.

When Jennifer and the woman stepped into the room Jennifer stopped and looked at what was supposed to be her marriage bed as the other woman said a short prayer for a blessing of the marriage. Then Jennifer had to allow the woman to help her remove her jewelry and undress, until she was completely naked save for the girdle that hid absolutely nothing but her belly button. Then she climbed into the bed, covering herself up to her face, while the _pronuba_ told her what she was supposed to do, even going as far as giving graphic descriptions on how to give her new husband and herself the most pleasure.

In Ancient Rome women had been supposed to be virgins until their wedding nights, thus inexperienced in the art of love-making, and the _pronuba_ naturally assumed Jennifer was as well. While it was true in this case too, Jennifer was not about to inform the woman of the fact that sex-education is an integral part of the school system and, even though she was yet to engage in this pleasurable past-time, Jennifer knew pretty much everything there is to know about it without having tried it first hand.

Only then was Jack allowed into the chamber and after she offered the Gods a sacrifice in the form of wine the _pronuba_ left the room, leaving the two honeymooners really alone for the first time that day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Rewrote this chapter (the last few paragraphs) so I'm reposting it. Adjusted Chapter 4 accordingly as well (the part about the pronuba instructing Jennifer). Huge thanks to **Bixata** for pointing out one element I unintentionally strayed from when portraying Jennifer. I fixed it. I like to have the same person in all the fics they appear, unless it's a hugely AU fic.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying our little Jack/Hailey trip into the past. Hope you like this as well and don't forget to leave a review - they make me update faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crap."

Was the first thing Jack said when they were left alone, then ran an agitated hand through his hair. At this rate of problems popping up he'd be completely bald within a year. Perhaps he and Hammond could start a club?

Turning to Jennifer he finally noticed the hurt expression on her lovely face and instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry."

She nodded in acknowledgement, but the hurt still lingered. True, they'd been forced into this, but he could've found their situation and her in bed waiting for him naked a little less revolting.

"What do we do now?"

Catching a glimpse of a bare shoulder flash momentarily he gulped and dared to ask, waving his hand in the air vaguely "Are you... uh... naked under that?"

Her grimace said it all. "That woman took my clothes away."

"For crying out loud!" he exclaimed, angry at yet another try at manipulation. Looking arond he noticed nothing helpful and since they _would_ need the bed for the next part... And Jennifer was in that bed...

"Here." he finally said, not seeing Jennifer's eyes widen drastically when he pulled his tunic over his head. Just when she thought her eyes would pop out in shock the tunic raised enough to reveal his boxers and the T-shirt. He wadded it up and threw it on the bed. "Put it on."

On her the tunic would act like a large dress, hiding everything completely.

Then he turned around to give her privacy.

Jennifer contemplated the lump of material on the bed then shook her head and sighed. It wasn't that easy.

"Sir?" she called out.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he called over his shoulder.

"Can you come here for a bit, please?"

He pondered that for a second then peeked over his shoulder to see her still in the bed. He turned and finally approached her with faltering steps.

"Yes?"

She blushed fiercely "I need help. They tied some kind of girdle around my hips and it's too tight. It's hurting me and cutting off my circulation. The knot is too complicated for me to untie it myself since I can't even reach it well enough from my angle."

Her spotless skin was being darkened by her blush and for a second Jack wondered just how far down it went, before deciding that really wasn't a direction his thoughts should be going.

"Uh... sure."

Yeah, right.

Jennifer searched his eyes for a second then reluctantly rolled over and tried to expose the knot without flashing Jack too much. His choked gasp told her she hadn't been very successful.

Jack was trying very hard, and it was indeed hard because his boxers were tenting, to avert his eyes off those shapely, tight globes and off those two dimples just above the swell of her lovely butt that only women with perfect figures seem to posses.

In an attempt to preserve her dignity (not to mention his own sanity) he grabbed the covers with shaking fingers, ignoring the brief contact with her naked skin and how his finger tingled from it, and pulled them up until the tempting view was hidden.

Jennifer gasped as she felt the tip of his finger accidentally brush her butt, which seemed ultra-sensitive and blushed so hard she feared she might spontaneously combust. There were some very naughty thoughts popping into existence in her mind about what to do with the Colonel, but she was putting all effort into ignoring them because, even if they did try to have a relationship after this having given them a bond, sex now was waaaay too soon in a possible relationship for her.

Jack had finally covered her enough to be able to dedicate his attention to the knot in question.

It took him almost 10 minutes to untie it, partly because of his fingers being too large and party because of the fact that to be able to see his face had to be centimeters away from a smooth, silky, muscular back of a young gorgeous female (the fact that it was for the first time in 6 years didn't help any) and that his fingers were just centimeters away from a certain muscular butt, during which the tension in the room kept sky-rocketting. Sweat was pouring off him in rivers, making it hard for him to see as it seeped into his eyes, and his body temperature had risen to a dramatic degree. This kind of torture was definitely not why he'd joined the military, to be so close to a hot, sexy, young, virile woman, who was most of all NAKED, but being completely unable to do something about it. This should be considered a cruel and unusual treatment.

The second the knot was untied Jack was on the other side of the room, trying to calm himself down. Briefly extending his hand before himself he noticed the fierce shaking of it and, trying to deny it, clenched it into a fist, pressing it back against his side. It was only with the greatest effort that he was stopping himself from seducing his gorgeous young **wife**, who was right at that moment lying **naked** in _their _**marriage bed**.

"Thank you, sir." Jennifer's voice, riding the air to him from the bed, was shaky and husky. She herself had been affected by what had just transpired, her body flushed, nipples diamond-hard and soaking wet down-under, her body preparing for what it hoped would happen. What she would deny it. There was no shadow of a doubt in her mind she wanted Jack to be her first, but she also knew they weren't ready for that yet. If they'd ever be at all. First they'd have to see what Hammond would have to say about their marriage and then they'd have to decide on how to go on. Then they'd have to work on their friendship to give the marriage a solid fundament so there would be no chance of it falling apart at some later date. Jennifer had absolutely no desire of ever being a divorcee and would do anything to avoid their marriage failing, even if it mean abstinence. Only THEN they would get to the fun part of relationships.

Still, as much as she kept telling herself that, it didn't stop her from feeling all wet, hot and bothered staring at the back of her handsome husband.

There was a rustling of cloth behind him and after half a minute Jennifer could be heard again. "You can turn around now."

He did so and was relieved to see she was covered up and obviously dressed. He knew all the reasons why he was holding back, they were pretty damn good reasons, but it still didn't make it any easier. He should really get some medal for his restraint.

"What now?" Jennifer's voice was husky and Jack shivered at the desire he could hear in it. Good, at least he wasn't the only one in this predicament.

Finally having gotten control of himself he declared forced-cheerfully "Now, Lieutenant, we give them something to talk about."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

This fic is a lot longer than I first intended it to be. It includes Jennifer's view on the events on the planet and her marriage to Jack. Since we never found out anything on the show I had to invent her history, but I tried to keep it as believable as possible in regards to her personality and what we do know of her. This history of hers is also one I'll from now on use in every fic with her in it, which is why this chapter is pretty important.

Thank you for all your reviews, I hope you like this part!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party going on outside quieted down a little as sounds could be heard from the small house.

Those near the back wall of it reported steady thumping which was soon accompanied by loud female cries of sexual pleasure.

A loud cheering broke out in the crowd before they went back to their partying.

Remaining members of SG-1 and SG-9 exchanged uncomfortable glances, neither wanting to think of what those sounds meant. They'd been avoiding talking about what Jack and Jennifer were doing in that house, that bedroom, alone, ever since the _pronuba_ had reappeared with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Daniel, along with the rest of SG-9, was deeply troubled by the events, while Sam was glaring at the woman, barely restraining the urge to wipe that smirk off her face. The anger, jealousy and even envy rolling around inside her at the thought of another woman having sex with _her_ Jack was nearly overwhelming. Had there been no guards around them she would've stormed into the house and parted the two lovers, ignoring the fact that she had no right to feel that way since she was the one who had thrown away what she and Jack had shared, the one to have ended what they'd been, who destroyed what they could have, for shallow, meaningless sex with an IQ-challenged cop. Jack was fully in the liberty to do the wild thing with someone else and any and all single women also had the right to try their luck with him. Teal'c in the meantime was standing there, his face inpassive. He had recognized the fact that any attempt at trying to break free would result in their deaths and had thus resigned himself to waiting until they'd be released in the morning.

After about an hour, something that drew admiring murmuring from the wedding guests, the cries of pleasure turned into screams of completion and then everything was quiet, except for the loud cheering and obscene yells of the crowd. Neither of the SGC members was willing to meet the other's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Jennifer collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted, Jack feeling like his arms had turned into jello.

With a huge effort he barely managed to pull his soaked T-shirt off his body in an attempt at cooling himself down faster.

"Think we satisfied our audience?" commented Jennifer idly.

Jack groaned "I hope so, this bed is heavy!"

She sent him an unsympathetic glance "You have no-one to blame but your ego for slamming the bed into the wall for a whole hour. You could've gone for less."

He grinned weakly "I wanted to make a good first impression."

Rolling her eyes with enough female derision to make him think she'd try to train him otherwise if she'd ever have the chance she continued "And just who did you want to impress? Them or me?"

Jack just continued grinning unrepentantly, not answering, intentionally making her wonder.

The intense sexual tension from an hour ago was nowhere to be found now, Jack and Jennifer having put it into a performance worthy of several Oscars, with Jack doing the manual labour and Jennifer channeling herself into screams of pleasure, interspersed with occasional giggles and laughter at the absurdity of her work.

She knew some women had to fake it, but she was sure very few had had to fake the simple act of having sex, not just an orgasm. Though it had been entertaining. Well, except for the fact that her chest and throat hurt from all the screaming and loud moaning she'd done.

She turned her head to look at Jack again, intending to grill him just whom he'd meant, only to find out he'd already fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

Her amusement fading into intense seriousness, she just allowed herself to study the man she'd married less than two hours ago in the weirdest and most bizarre play of events ever.

She didn't really know how she felt about this all, she'd either been too in shock or too busy with fulfilling Jack's plan to really think about it. And, she admitted to herself, she hadn't been ready yet to think about it. Perhaps the time for that had come.

She'd never really thought about getting married someday. Her high intelligence had created a rift between her and her peers early on, therefore she hadn't had enough female company with whom she'd talk about boys and plan weddings and the names of her children. Dolls had also been quickly exchanged for books. High school and Academy had been the same. She'd been too smart and, because of that, ousted from her peers. This ostracation had then resulted in Jennifer becoming a loner through choice, she'd stopped trying to fit in, stopped trying to make friends, and had just given in to the reality of her life. No-one had wanted to be her friend, not even the so-called "geek club" at school had wanted her. She'd become stand-off-ish and her grades fell. They were still good, but not as perfect as they could've been.

Her parents had always been proud of her, never failing to show her and tell her they were proud, but during high school they'd hidden their desperation for her future. Her father was a mere mechanic and her mother a cashier at the local Walmart, they made barely enough to make it through the month and certainly not enough to put their only daughter through College. She was their prodigy. When school recommended only stupid, no-brain-only muscle, jocks for scholarships the situation had seemed hopeless. Then they finally got their break when she was visited by an USAF recruiter who'd heard of her genius. Her grades didn't matter since he was the first one to look past them and recognize her IQ was up there with 2 percent of the entire human population.

By the time she'd entered Academy she'd been angry at the world and the injustices it cultivated, a chip the size of a mountain firmly attached to her shoulder. She'd rebelled, struck out against the rigid system and lecturers, kept a distance between herself and her fellow cadets. She'd known her parents worried about her, but she couldn't seem to help herself even though she desperately wanted to. Then she'd found out about the SGC. Many people credited Carter for Hailey getting back on track and mentoring her, but they were wrong. Hailey got herself back on track, with no-one's help, she never wanted anyone's help, and soon got rid of Carter's patronizing. Her grades had gone up and she'd caused no problems anymore. She'd done that all by herself with no-one to hold her hand and tolerating no-one patronizing her, not even mentoring her.

The greatest reward of her life had been the joy and pride on her parents' faces when she'd graduated at the top of her class.

But even through it all she knew her parents were afraid she'd end up alone and lonely. They had a role-model marriage and wanted their daughter to know the kind of happiness you can experience with the right person. Jennifer didn't want to be alone either, but by this time she didn't know how to be any other way. In high school she'd been rejected by everyone, which meant her dating potential had been none, and at the Academy she'd been forbidden from dating, since frat regs are even more strict there than otherwise. When she'd gotten assigned to the SGC nothing had changed except for her having found her niche, her little spot under the sun, where she wasn't ousted, but actually desired and accepted as equal and wanted among people equally special. Every single person at the SGC was the best of the best and the smartest of the smartest. But frat regs governed even here, when she'd finally found people like her and where the men could qualify for romantic potentials; so she was alone again.

She knew it was pathetic, but she'd gotten used to being alone and lonely and because she didn't want to torture herself with thoughts of what she knew life didn't have in store for her she never gave love, marriage and family even a brief thought.

Then there came the current mission. Getting married, and to her CO at that, had been the last thing she'd expected to happen. She knew Jack was a good man, but didn't know anything else a potential wife should know. Still, she'd known there was no other choice. It had been: either marry or die. She figured marriage was still better than death, especially if her last minutes in this life would've been spent in regret for having sentenced 7 other people to a gruesome end.

The decision had come easy and the next two hours had been spent in too much of a rush to let her think about it.

But now that she did have time she was surprised to find herself feeling weirdly relieved fate had taken things into her hands and made the decision for Jennifer, providing her with something she not only didn't know how to get herself, but had also given up hope on.

All the single females at the SGC, and even a few taken ones, lusted after this man and even Jennifer had to admit she'd been nursing a small crush for him ever since she'd met him on that planet. There was no denying he was charismatic and handsome. Not the underwear model handsome, but the ruggedly handsome type of a man who'd spent his entire life outdoors in intense physical conditions, which she could not fail to notice had sculpted his body magnificently. His hair never seemed to obey and even now his thin lips revealed the tension reigning his body. Unable to stop herself she reached out a hand, tenderly caressing his cheek, gratified when he leaned it into her touch.

She was sure he had done many distasteful things in his life, the fact that he'd been Black Ops was not a secret at the SGC since most combat troops were Spec Ops and some former Black Ops, but the core of him was still honorable and it seemed the SGC had helped him get this honorable, good part out of himself and into the open. He was a hard-ass, but he was a fair hard-ass and a hard-ass that genuinely cared about the people under his command. They had his loyalty and that is why he had their's as well.

If she'd had to marry someone in such a way, then she couldn't imagine anyone else she'd rather have married.

She couldn't help but wonder what her parents would say, though. She hoped her father wouldn't think Jack was just using her or using his rank to exploit her sexually or something like that because Harold Hailey was fiercely protective of his family and especially of his daughter. She loved her parents and the last thing she wanted was to yet again cause them to worry for her.

There was also the little fact that he was her CO and all the crap this could cause to be thrown at them.

For now she didn't want to think about the problems awaiting them at home. She was sure the news of her marriage to her superior officer would not go down well with the brass, just as the way it had come to life wouldn't garner approval from Hammond. Hammond didn't look kindly to anyone threatening his people.

What she much rather thought about was the fact was in bed with a good-looking man for the first time in her life, in _their _bed, with the small chance of this turning into a real and lasting thing, even though she knew she wouldn't take advantage of the situation tonight.

She also decided to postpone the decision as to how she would proceed, given the fact that she knew their marriage was legal in the US. She knew full well Dr Jackson's marriage to Sha're had been acknowledged, which was why her and Colonel O'Neill's would be as well. She would have to decide whether she wanted Jackson to find a way to annul their marriage or if she wanted to give it a try.

She was frankly too tired to think about such important issues right now, there would be enough time for that later and, pulling the covers from under and over herself, she burrowed into their warmth and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Truly sorry for taking so long with this one. All thanks for reminding me about this fic go to **antra.** Please let me know what you think about this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack woke at about 3 in the morning, wondering what he was doing on top of the covers. Too sleepy for his memory to work he deduced he was at home since he slept in a sleeping bag off-world. With a tired sigh he pulled the covers over himself and sighed again, contently this time, as their warmth seeped into him. Pushing his face into his pillow he went to visit the Sandman again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the night two sleeping bodies sensed nearby heat and subconsciously rolled to each other, joining in a single source of warmth and comfort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jennifer woke up to an incredible feeling of warm, safety and contentness, and rubbed her cheek into the hair-covered muscles beneath her head.

Then stopped when she realized she was on her side, snuggled into a hard muscular form, which was sharing her bed with her. Which wasn't the way she'd gone to sleep the previous night.

Freezing, she slowly raised her head, her gaze following the hairy, scarred chest up a muscular neck and finally meeting bleary eyes of her bed-companion/superior officer/husband.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Jack whispered in a scratchy voice, a confused frown marring his forehead.

She was fully aware of the deer-in-the-headlights expression she was wearing, but just as she was about to retort he looked around sleepily and frowned again.

"Oy. Not my bed at all."

Then he plopped back on the bed and groaned, this time more coherently. "For crying out loud! Please tell me it was just a nightmare, that we're not really married."

Understandably hurt she drew back from him. True, they hadn't married each other voluntarily, but the fact that he found the idea of being married to her so repulsing did hurt. A lot.

Hurt morphing into anger she pulled back and was just about to snap at him when there was a knock on the door. Jennifer barely had the time to lay back down and cover herself before the door opened and the _pronuba_ stuck her head inside. She quickly visually checked them both out, seeing they were both in the bed, Jennifer covered to her neck, Jack's naked chest plainly visible, and deduced they were both naked. She was pleased by the further evidence they had consummated their marriage because the act of sex on the wedding night was also considered _foedus lecti_, a contract of fidelity between husband and wife.

By engaging in lovemaking they had also pledged to be eternally faithful to each other. She hadn't really expected the two foreigners to do it, considering the way they'd gotten married - being forced into it, which she didn't approve of, but was glad that this forced event had now positive consequences and meant happiness for the two newlyweds. Sadly, she couldn't have been further from the truth.

Stepping inside she put fresh clothes on the chair by the door.

"You're awake, good. The artist is now ready for you, after you're done with him you'll have breakfast. Bring the clothes you wore for the ceremony with you."

With that said she disappeared and the door closed, while Jack cursed quietly over the lack of locks.

"I guess it's time to get up." he commented idly, got out of the bed and tied his sandals to his feet. Picking up his shirt on the way to the chair he put it on then sifted through the clothes provided for them.

He'd already given up on them getting their BDUs back and he didn't really care, the military had enough of them. Well, except for the fact that the Roman style of clothes for men looked too much like dresses for his masculine taste. And he _really_ didn't like the draft.

Taking her clothes to Jennifer he returned to the door, grabbed his own and disappeared out the door into the hallway beyond. Glancing at the miniature bed standing there he grimaced and was just about to dump the clothes there when he changed his mind and instead put them on the floor. He was just enough superstitious to want to avoid upsetting any spirits of the household or anything else supernatural.

Once he was dressed he looked down at his white tunic with a grimace. It still felt like a dress. And now that the urgency of the situation had passed, he was all too keenly aware just how much his very hairy legs were showing, scars and all. He just hoped he wasn't gonna do the Marilyn Monroe with the air vent...

He'd probably never live it down.

On the other hand he was thankful they weren't dealing with Scots or Irish... kilts were much worse than Roman tunics... no matter what the Celts claim, kilts _are_ skirts in all the things it matters... and no underwear is worn under them...

He waited for Jennifer, figuring it was best they show up together. That way it was sure to create the least upset among the indigs.

When she showed up she, not meeting his eyes, thrust one folded bundle of clothes into his hands, while she carried her own. Doing that she turned to leave the house, ignoring him completely, when his voice stopped her.

"Lieutenant..." she paused for a second then moved to continue on her way when he spoke again, this time stopping her for real. "Jennifer."

She hadn't turned around, but had stopped nonetheless, which Jack took as an invitation to say his piece.

"Crap. What I said earlier... it wasn't meant the way it sounded. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. The nightmare I mentioned wasn't the whole marriage-to-you thing, but the being-forced-into-it thing. So... yeah... that's what I meant. Sorry, for hurting you, wasn't my intention. And for the record, from being married to you for the last couple of hours, being married to you is not a nightmare."

Her hard face softened at his words "Apology accepted."

But Jack wasn't the man to take anything at face value. He reached out and took her shoulder, gently turning her around. He hunched down a bit and searched her eyes "So... we good?"

That tore down the final walls and Jennifer smiled slightly "Yes, we're good."

Jack grinned and wanted to put his hands into his pockets, rocking back on the balls of his feet. Unfortunately the tunic didn't have pockets and the face he made at that realization caused Jennifer to giggle.

Jack mock frowned "No giggling, Lieutenant."

She giggled harder. "Yes, sir."

Jack groaned theatrically, "What I have to put up with." rolled his eyes and opened the door, motioning her to proceed before him.

Together they stepped into a new day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Huge thanks to **Matsi, antra** and **Yasmine Lupin** who were the only ones out of 300 who bothered to review. The rest of you... well, just review, it won't kill you, I promise. I know it's so hard to press one cute violet button write a few words and press another button, but you won't die from exhaustion if that's what you're worried about. What if I would feel suddenly too lazy to ever update again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Immediately upon exiting the house as newly-minted _pater familias_ and _mater familias _ they were seized by the chief who led them through the village and finally to a stand where a man sat, mixing something in a small cup.

They were each directed to extend their arms, upon which the artist drew complicated, yet strangely beautiful designs from their elbows down to the tip of their ring finger.

Jack felt a tinging where the brush touched and finally couldn't keep it in anymore. When he asked the chief the man explained.

"This is the outward sign of _conspiratio_, of union of two people." the man explained proudly.

"Oh." Jack mumbled. "Kind of like rings then."

The chief agreed, upon which Jennifer's eagle eyes caught the ring on his finger and of the villagers standing around. "Why don't we then get rings?" Her arm had already been painted.

"Rings are not for those who had gotten married through _confarreatio_."

"Right." Jack said and extended a finger to poke at the ink. Both men jumped into action, with the artist being quick enough to capture Jack's hand before it touched the ink.

"Do not try to remove these markings until they fully set, for if they are tempered with the colors turn toxic and will kill you." he leveled a steady, stern glare at them. "We have lost couples who tried to nonetheless remove them. It will take only an hour to set."

"Oh." Jack pulled back shakily, the realization of how close to death he'd just been making his fingers tremble with adrenalin. Looking at Jennifer he saw she was similarly affected, her complexion deathly white.

Only after the painting had been completed Jack remembered to ask. "What about when the ink sets? Can we remove then them without dying?"

"You won't die if you try, but you will nonetheless be unable to remove them." the man answered, took his stuff and left before Jack or Jennifer could question him more.

"What did he mean by that?" Jack demanded of the chief who explained calmly.

"You got married, that's for life."

"That's why we don't have rings, instead we have this? Because it'll stay for life?" asked Jennifer panicking.

"No, you get this because of the type of the wedding you had. We all marry for life, but not all of us get the honor of getting married through _confarreatio_."

That made sense so they dropped their questioning. Fully confident of the ability of the SGC's scientists to solve this they decided it didn't really matter because they would have it removed upon getting back home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minutes later they met up with the rest of their teams, sans armed guards, in the chief's house for breakfast. The two groups were happy to see each other again, all alive and well.

Even though it didn't show.

"Hi, guys." Jack mumbled, looking around, incapable of meeting anyone's gaze.

Jen only waved a little, her face bright red, glancing at her team who looked like they would rather be in the middle of a battle than right there.

"Jack. Lt Hailey." Daniel replied subdued, the events from last night still fresh in his mind.

"Sir." Carter grated out stiffly, refusing to acknowledge Jen, while trying to liquify the ground before her with just her laser-stare.

"O'Neill." Teal'c nodded regally "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you and Lt. O'Neill on your nuptials."

Jack cleared his throat, fidgeting "Thanks, T."

"Yes, thank you, Teal'c." Jen piped up from beside him, wishing to be done with this ASAP.

But the big man wasn't done yet "And allow me to be the first one to commend you on your excellent stamina and inspiring prowess, O'Neill, with which you provided your new mate with obviously exquisite pleasure." Jen whimpered and hid her fire-red face in her small hands while Jack's throat clearing turned into real coughing fit when he choked on air.

"When you have time could you give me a few, as you say, pointers?"

Ishta would no doubt appreciate it.

Thankfully Teal'c stopped there, too into musing over how Ishta would repay him for his newly acquired skill to realize before now that perhaps he had been a little too forward. Tau'ri were strange, activities that were discussed freely among the Jaffa were taboo among these repressed humans. As O'Neill liked to say, the Tau'ri should 'lighten up'.

Maintaining a stoic face he lifted his eyebrow and swept his eyes over his team, his family. DanielJackson, O'Neill and Lt. O'Neill were all red in the face, while MajorCarter was sending him daggers of such sharpness they could cut through pure Naquada. He found it strange that MajorCarter would react this way to O'Neill's marriage. Wasn't she with someone else?

Puzzling indeed.

Before the situation got any more awkward Daniel finally comprehended what Jack and Jen were wearing. When he caught sight of the tattoos on their forearms he completely forgot about the newlyweds' performence last night and began bombarding them with questions.

While Daniel exclaimed over their authentic Roman clothes, shoes and the designs on their arms (they were careful not to let anyone touch them), they were led to the table where a hearty breakfast was waiting for them.

They didn't know how to act around the man who had had them at the point of blade less than a day ago, but it seemed that for him the matter had been settled as soon as Jennifer and Jack had been married.

Still, for some reason they didn't feel the need nor the urge to conduct a retaliatory attack against the chief, they were just too confused by the events. Well, all except for Jack. To him the matter was as clear as day. The chief was acting the same as the governments of Earth do: once a matter is settled with an enemy, that former enemy is suddenly treated like there was never any strife in the first place. The chief was the same: the insult to their god had been averted by the marriage of two of the group so all was well and they were friends again.

Internally shrugging Jack decided against losing hair on the matter and continued eating the delicious food.

If he was being honest he envied these people their simple, unpolluted way of life. No genetically-altered food, no radioactive waste, no exhaust fumes,... just clean air, healthy food, clean water and an honest, simple way of living. When he'd retire he had half a mind of finding himself such a planet to settle there.

Or at least that had been his plan before. Now with the wedding and what Daniel had told him of the no-divorce thing, his plans for the future didn't look so clear anymore.

When his head started aching from trying to figure this problem out he decided to just leave it be and see what happens.

He'd always liked plans B best after all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PS: I made up the part about the tattoos. The idea just sounded nice to me, better than those boring rings and, yes, the part about Romans wearing rings IS TRUE, that was a historical fact. Besides, after they'd get home they could simply take the rings off, hiding their marriage. This way they can't.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, your reviews almost blew me away, never imagined so many. Thank you very much all, please keep them coming, they make my day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two teams waved back at the villagers, forced smiles on their faces, as they finally took their leave.

Teal'c went ahead, his tall stature a beacon to the rest of them, as he competently made his way down the _Via Mauricia_, the main road that connected one part of the country with the capitol, named after Mauricius Gaius, the emperor who'd ordered the road to be built.

From what they'd been told by the villagers the Stargate was located only a quarter of a mile from the road.

And to think they'd laboured through a forrest and thick undergrowth for hours on their way to the village when they'd first come to this world...

The only reason this prosperous civilization had not been enslaved by the Goa'uld was because the only record of it's coordinates had been in the Ancient Depository Jack had stuck his head into a few years back. With the huge amount of coordinates found on Abydos the SGC was only now beginning to explore the worlds Jack had put into the computers before he'd gone to meet the Asgard for the first time.

Jennifer glanced at Daniel, who was looking around wide-eyed, taking in the countryside. This was what he lived for, why he'd stayed with the SGC after Sha're's death: he was a historian and the chance to go back in time and experience on his own skin the life of extinct civilizations was something worth any money in the world, worth killing and dying for. He was in heaven and, even though this world had brought complications into her life she couldn't even begin to figure out how to resolve, she had to admit it was also a beautiful one. Privately she envied these people their lives, in this paradise. Jennifer's eyes then went over to Carter who was marvelling at the mastery of road construction the builders had proven.

In Ancient Rome main roads, called _Via_-s, had been primarily built for trade and the military. Good roads had meant swift relocation of armies and goods.

Her eyes then finally took in the sight of Colonel O'Neill, her... her... her husband, and she was still having trouble processing that bit of reality, walking beside her.

Jack enjoyed the slow, comfortable march and the warm, bright sun. If he thought of it, this part of the world reminded him somewhat of Tuscany.

For reasons unknown to either of them, Jack and Jennifer had quickly gravitated to each other after they'd started on their way back, walking together, even though they had started on the opposite sides of their little group.

The constant action of the past few hours had prevented Jennifer from really thinking about this morning's revelations, but now she had peace to do so.

She couldn't help stop her mind from flitting back to the moment she'd woken up in Jack's arms. The second her senses had fired up and she'd detected another person in her bed, beneath her, she had almost bolted out of the bed shrieking. Thankfully her memory had returned just in time to stop her from embarrassing herself and concerning the neighbors. This new experience of waking up on strong, warm male chest, being anchored to Jack's body by his arms, had felt strange, but not unpleasant. Definitely not unpleasant.

And then he'd had to go and ruin it by opening his mouth. True, she wasn't a bride passionately in love with her new husband, but Jack's comment had nonetheless hurt. Thankfully he'd apologized and explained why he'd reacted that way and it had soothed the hurt.

Then they'd gotten their tattoos, something she still thought was unique. The hidden romantic side of her found this custom pretty appealing and the designs themselves were quite beautiful. They criss-crossed her forearm from her elbow down to the tip of her ring finger and, after the paint had set, they'd taken on a blood-red color. They reminded her of the Tribal style car tuners used for their cars, but much more complex. They truly did look like they were meant to be there for a long time, for life even.

Hang on.

For... LIFE!?

Jennifer stopped in shock for a second then resumed her march, only now the little, but very important, tid-bit of information coming to the fore of her mind. The chief said the type of wedding they'd had meant there was no divorce, that they'd gotten married for life.

She was no fool, she knew of the international agreements her country had signed, acknowledging marriage ceremonies that had taken place in foreign countries according to those customs and laws.

So... it seemed she was going to be stuck with Jack for life. She honestly didn't know how she felt about that. Would she want to try for a relationship with him? He was 20 years older and he... well... he was grouchy most of the time.

Okay, so it wasn't as if Jen was any different. Jennifer Hailey could be a damn grumpy person when she wanted to. Or when she hadn't had her coffee yet.

Jennifer Hailey. Or was it Jennifer Hailey-O'Neill? Or just Jennifer O'Neill? Her parents were traditional people and had raised her in that spirit. A couple of years ago she'd asked her mother if she had ever regretted taking her husband's name. Her mother's answer had been a confident, firm 'no'. Would Jack expect of her to take his name? Would she do it herself without prompting because she wanted to have his name if they decided to give this marriage a go? She didn't even know it herself so she decided to think about this matter later.

She looked at him, walking by her side, and didn't know what she was supposed to see. Her leader? Her superior officer? Or her husband?

How was she supposed to act? On a mission? Off duty? And if they decided to make the best of the situation and try for a relationship, how was she supposed to behave when around him in private?

She wasn't a touchy-feely person, she'd never been in a relationship, so she had no clue how to should act around someone you've decided to be with. She simply didn't know how to be affectionate in a romantic way.

There were so many nuances to being in a relationship that scared her and that would plainly feel weird. Holding hands... Kissing someone. How does one even kiss romantically? She'd seen the movies, but watching and doing it yourself are two different things.

Then there's the hugging... from what she knew there was a lot of that in relationships.

Whenever she thought of kissing and hugging another person and being affectionate with him she felt stiff, like a wooden board. She didn't know how to do that, how to initiate it, how to just enjoy it. She knew she'd feel and act awkward the first dozen times she'd do it, perhaps even a little distant and standoff-ish. She didn't want to hurt Jack, but she knew that if she didn't tell him she'd never been in a relationship, he would be hurt by her behaviour, believing she found him repulsive. But admitting to another person outloud that you're a virgin isn't easy. Nowadays being a virgin at her age was almost seen as a disgrace by her peers.

Which brought her to sex. Sex... frankly, the sole idea of having sex terrified her in a way. She'd never had sex before. Sure, she masturbated frequently and had even watched a couple of porn movies, but this is like apples and oranges. How and when would she tell Jack about her untouched condition? Would she even tell him or would she let him find out for himself?

That was when she realized the decision, whether to try for a relationship or not, had already been made.

If she was worrying whether she would tell Jack before they'd have sex or not, and how long before the act, it was clear to her she'd already decided on making the best of what they'd been given.

Well, now that she'd decided on a course of action the only thing left was to notify Jack of her decision. And fast, considering she could already see the top of the Stargate over the trees.

Jennifer moved closer to him. "Sir.... Jack..." she blushed, still trying to get used to the fact she was allowed to call him that now.

Jack startled and looked at her "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she shot her eyes at the rest of the teams "About our situation."

Jack hid a wince and looked around "Teal'c!" he finally called out. The big man turned around questioningly "Dial the 'Gate and go on through, but keep the light on for us."

Teal'c nodded "As you wish, O'Neill." and quickened his step, the other 6 people following silently.

When the two newlyweds fell back enough to insure a private conversation Jack turned to Jennifer and motioned for her to start.

After taking a deep breath to brace herself, Jen launched right into it.

"What the chief said... about us being married for life. I gather this means no divorce and since Dr Jackson has been quiet and didn't suggest anything, I'm also taking this to mean he doesn't know of another way either. I know of the agreements the US signed, about recognizing marriages created in other countries. What I'm trying to say is, I know we are now legally married according to our legal system. I also know we can't lie in the debriefing and say nothing happened. We also can't demand of the others to keep quiet about it. It would have to come out in debriefing since it's the reason we were released. Besides, these tattoos are kinda hard to hide." Jen lifted her arm, the blood-red designs clearly visible against her pale skin.

"Yeah, about that.." Jack drawled and scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, but was cut off by Jennifer.

"I want this, sir." Jennifer blurted out, then stopped, embarrassed at how forceful she'd sounded. She tried again."Sir..." then thought better of it. This was too personal for 'sir'. Besides, they were married...

"Jack..." the name tasted strange on her tongue, but she forged on "What I mean to say is that I want to give a relationship with you a try. Okay, so we didn't voluntarily choose this, but why not make the best of it?" Jack just looked on as she went on a tangent, not being able to get a word in. Jen was just too far gone to notice, trying to get this all out before she lost courage "Yes, there are things that could make it difficult for us... the difference in ranks, the age gap and so on, but we still got a better chance of making this work with each other than we would with anyone else we're allowed to be with, which means someone outside the SGC. We know everything about the other's job, there would be no secrets between us, we like each other and we respect each other. We have a better basis for marriage than many married couples have."

"Gah!" Jack exclaimed, trying to stop the tidle-wave of words. "Hailey." nothing, no reaction, Jen continued rambling "Hailey." still nothing. Desperate times call for desperate measures "_Jennifer!"_ he finally called out.

That one worked.

Jennifer stopped and blinked up at him. She tried to say something, but Jack raised a single finger and an eyebrow "Ah!" Obediently she subsided, but not before shooting him a dirty look.

Somehow, Jack had a bad feeling the times she would obey his direction to be quiet, were numbered.

"Okay." he then said and headed for the Gate.

"Okay?" Jen stood there, looking after him dumbly. Then she got her feet in motion and ran after her husband. Grabbing him by his bicep she halted him, prompting him to turn around.

"I prepare this whole speech and you let me go on like that and the only thing you say is 'okay'?"

For a reason unknown to Jack she was looking pissed. Women!

"Yup." Jack shrugged "What more should I say?"

Frowning, she realized he was right. What more was there to say right then? Shrugging, Jennifer turned to the Gate and walked to it, Jack only a step behind. Instinctively holding her breath, and feeling foolish for it, Jennifer walked into the puddle.

When only the back side of her person was still visible the devil on Jack's shoulder, the one that had had him give Carter that forceful shove through the Stargate, whispered into his ear.

Jack grinned.

The last thing Jennifer felt just before she disapperead into the vortex completely was a strong swat on her butt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Huge thanks to **davies-claire, Eternal Density, antra, Yasmine Lupin and steelefanforever** for their fantastic reviews. I loved them, guys, thanks!

Please keep the reviews coming, just one chapter left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer emerged mid-flight and mid-shriek from the event horizon in the Embarkation room.

Landing awkwardly on the ramp she barely checked her momentum to stop herself from landing on her face in front of 20+ people. Looking sheepishly around the room her blush deepened, she was quite aware of the grace of her entrance. Complete silence reigned and everyone was staring at her, from the two teams huddled together at the end of the ramp, to the defence force manning their positions, to the control room crew looking at her through the large windows. One could hear a pin drop. Jen felt her face flame and whimpered quietly, overcome with the intense desire to hide her face in her hands. Or even better: to crawl under the ramp and not come out of there for days.

Suddenly she became very aware of the fact that she was wearing a dress, a sleeveless dress at that. Making her look even more foolish were the backpack, the tactical vest and her weapon. The trust in them that the Romans had manifested by returning their weapons still filled her with awe. As Jack had told them, the matter truly was closed for the Romans with the insult to their god having been averted.

Jack had once again proven a master tactician and leader, not even thinking of what too many other leaders would've done had they been given back their weapons: retaliate. Instead, with his leadership skills Jack had even managed to secure the SGC permission to scout and mine for Naquada, provided ecologically-friendly means would be used, for example no machinery. The Romans were smart, they didn't want their paradise on Earth destroyed, something that made Jack suspect they'd once had a comparable level of technology to Earth's, yet had consciously rejected it and gone back to the old nature-friendly way of life. Even more, it seemed the house he and Jen had spent the night in was now rightfully theirs and they were free to come and use it whenever and however they pleased. If Jack's face had been anything to go by, he was already thinking of coming back at one point.

Too bad that he and Jen hadn't had the time to change into their spare BDU's, though.

Hearing from behind a heavy thump that rattled the ramp she turned around and was faced with her husband. Jack's smug, mischevious grin met hers and she shot him a dirty look, that quickly turned into an evil one. Jen looked meaningfully at his clothes, then shot her eyes sideways. She was gratified to see that infuriating smile slip off his face as he suddenly became aware of being the center of everyone's attention.

However naked her white dress made her feel in this sea of BDUs, at least _her _dress was reaching all the way to the floor... Jack's tunic, on the other hand, stopped above his knees, leaving most of his hairy legs on display. She couldn't help the full-toothed evil chuckle at his expense.

This was better than any retaliation for the slap to her butt that she could ever come up with.

When Jack shuffled his feet uncomfortably for a second her smile widened.

He sent her a scowl, then took a deep breath and put on a confident face, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Walking past her he hissed "Do everything I do." and, giving his weapons to the Sergeant standing at the bottom of the ramp, turned his steps towards the blast-doors. "Dorothy is back in Kansas, sir." Jack loudly assured the General as the man looked on from the control room booth. "Everything's five-by-five."

Jen looked at him oddly, but he only shrugged. Everything was so un-five-by-five it couldn't be more, from them walking around dressed in Roman clothing to being married, but trying didn't hurt, right?

"Colonel O'Neill? Lieutenant Hailey?" Hammond's sharp voice stopped them as they were almost out the door.

"Crap." Jack swore to himself while Jen moaned, hiding her face with her hands. There went the possibility they could just hide the tattoos until the geeks could find a way to remove them. He SOOO didn't look forward to explaining everything to Hammond.

"Sir?" Jack turned around

"What do you and the Lieutenant have on your arms, Colonel?" The General didn't even spare a thought to their clothes, seeing SG team members return off-world wearing anything BUT their uniform was just too common. However, most of them didn't have something adorning their forearms.

"What do you mean, sir?" Jack asked innocently, while grabbing Jen by the strap of her backpack as she tried to slip quietly out of the room. If he had to be in hot water so did she. After all, hadn't they promised to each other to stick together through sickness and health and all that? They should start practicing that right away...

Especially if that meant he wouldn't have to explain by himself to an already-getting-pissed-off General that he'd married his subordinate.

Hammond narrowed his eyes "Debriefing, 30 minutes! And you better have a damn good explanation for why you went and got tattoos off-world!" The portly General turned on his heel and disappeared up the staircase to his office.

"Oy!" Jack muttered quietly to himself and ran a hand down his face. Feeling a tugging on his hand he looked down to see Jennifer still in his grasp.

The fiery young woman was glaring up at him for having had her escape thwarted. Ignoring the daggers in her eyes Jack flung an arm around her shoulders in a friendly, platonic way, thus forcing her to keep up as he directed his steps out of the room "Come on, Mrs O'Neill, lets go have a shower."

Daniel, walking behind them, snickered as an SF walking by tripped and almost planted his face into the floor upon hearing Jack's proclamation, while the stiff posture of the miniature Lieutenant tightened even more.

Once sure she would keep the correct course Jack retrieved his arm, smiling inwardly at how quickly Jennifer made sure to put a foot of distance between them. Glancing at her, he saw she was still trying to vaporize him for his quip with just the force of her glare.

Okay, so he knew his coping mechanisms weren't nearly as sensitive and/or politically correct as people would wish, but he was under stress and stress did not make for a sensitive/politically-correct Jack O'Neill. Hopefully the new Mrs O'Neill would realize that soon... Preferrably before she decided her laser sight wasn't working and would instead try a gun to to use on him. THAT was not the way Jack wanted to get out of this marriage... especially since it'd end with him dead.

Glancing at the angry gait of the little Mrs walking by his side he barely stopped himself from voicing the suggestion to apply for a private locker-shower room for just the two of them, since after all they were married... Remembering Sara hadn't really appreciated his smart-assing when she'd been angry he realized he'd have to again stop exercising a little diplomacy, if only for peace and quiet that a non-angry wife would bring.

Leaving Jen at her team's locker-room with a "See ya soon." he headed for SG-1's locker room that boasted it's own shower area. Being the premier team of the facility did have it's up-sides.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reviews are love!**


	11. Chapter 11

Huge thanks to **imokit, antra, Yasmine Lupin, DiedForChrist, Bixata, Eternal Density, Bill **and **davies-claire** who reviewed the last chapter and to all who reviewed this story, it gave me the drive to finish posting it.

This is it, the end of this fic. Thank you for sticking with it and PLEASE break out of the habit of leaving almost no reviews for the last chapter (it's happened so many times it's depressing). Give me lots of reviews instead, they give me the motivation for continuing to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that we're all here." Harmmond declared when he entered the briefing room and sat down, his Texan drawl thickening with irritation "I'd really like to know why you, Colonel and Lieutenant, are sporting tattoos that seem identical, a matched set. And please tell me it's only because you got drunk and decided to embellish some kind of anniversary or an important holiday, because the other reason why you have the exact same designs is already causing me a headache."

He rubbed his forehead as an attempt to fight off the afore-mentioned headache. God, these highly trained specialist that were on SG teams were like a bunch of small kids with the kinds of trouble they got themselves in regularly.

The eight people before him looked at each other uncomfortably, then 6 of them turned to look at the other two, who seemed to try to disappear under the table. Jen pushed her chair back so that Jack's body sheltered her from Hammond's view.

"Well, sir, it's actually quite funny..." Jack chuckled forcedly, fearfully, carefully moving away from the man in question "The Lieutenant and I got married and got these cool tattoos, together with those clothes and a house, as a wedding present. Btw., can we also get a couple of weeks for our honeymoon from you?" he blinked innocently, while the others froze in shock and fear of the General's reaction. Jen whimpered and kicked Jack viciously in the shin, but failed to produce any other satisfying reaction from him than a quick, pained flinch.

Twin lasers zeroed in on him and Jack knew his time on Earth was numbered if he didn't quickly explain his comment. Therefore he, however hesitantly, launched into a haphazard recollection of events, frequently interrupted by Daniel's "helpful" inputs.

Hammond was silent for a few seconds after having heard the entire report on the mission and just observed the freshly-baked couple. Jack was starting to get worried for the older man, blood pressure that high wasn't good for him. What was even worse: Jack didn't know who his CO was mad at, him and Jen or the Romans?

It was several tense minutes before the General managed to calm himself down enough to form an answer, during which the two teams were exchanging apprehensive looks.

"I see. You're right, Colonel, Lieutenant, this marriage will be acknowledged by the US government. Even though Colonel O'Neill is not your CO, Lieutenant Hailey, he still is the base's XO, so a few changes will have to be made. Any matter concerning you will be handled by your team leader, LtCol Michaels, and by myself, with your husband taken out of the equation completely." Several heads nodded in agreement, even those that had nothing to do with the matter.

Finally having gotten that out of the way, Hammond smiled more pleasantly, the way he always did to put at ease the person he was talking to "What do you intend to do now? From what Dr Jackson said there's no divorce..."

Jack looked at Jennifer, who was looking at him imploringly. She obviously didn't want to be the one to say it. Jack cleared his throat and played with a pen. "Well, sir, we talked and decided to make a go of it. There's no chance for us for a relationship with anyone else, anyway, now that we're married and are supposed to stay that way for the rest of our lives. A relationship with anyone else would be pointless anyway since we couldn't marry them. So, we decided to make the best of our situation and take the opportunity we have been given."

Hammond looked at them. "You sure? Nowadays long-term non-marital relationships are becoming widely spread and marriage is no longer a must for two partners to stay together."

This time it was Jennifer who answered, shaking her head. "No, sir. I think I can safely speak for both of us when I say that that is not an option for us. From what I know of the Colonel, he is also a traditionalist when it comes to committed relationships. If I have a long-term relationship with someone I want the safety and legal protection of marriage as well, especially if I am to have children with that person. I could never just live with a man and have a family with him without being married to him. Besides that, it would also be adultery, since I would still be married to the Colo... to Jack and according to the UCMJ adultery is a crime."

Hammond nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you going to have another wedding here on Earth?" he wanted to know next. Suddenly Jennifer had everyone's attention since they all wanted to know, even Jack, with whom she hadn't had enough time to talk about this.

She sent a look at Jack, apologizing for making the executive decision. She didn't know what his feeilngs on this were, but she knew she didn't want to go into the hassle of organizing a big wedding, since she was married already anyway.

Leveling a steady look at her new direct CO she answered calmly. "No, sir, there won't be an Earth-bound wedding. I'm a married woman, sir, as much as I'm still having trouble with that sinking in. I already had one wedding. I just want a marriage certificate and appropriate changes in mine and Jack's files." the ease with which she used his first name and not a 'sir' or his rank, surprised Jack as well as herself. "Besides, I had an authentic Ancient Roman wedding, reserved only for the rich class. How many other people on Earth can claim that and how can _anything_ on this planet top it, sir?"

Chuckling was heard across the room as everyone nodded in agreement. When she looked at him Jack had a small grin in his lips and merriment in his deep brown eyes, so similar to her own.

The General's penetrating gaze didn't waver, though "And what are your feelings on this marriage? How you feel about it, not what you think of it, Lieutenant." he intercepted Jen's reminder she'd already told him.

Jen was stunned speechless for a few seconds, feverishly trying to analyze her feelings on the matter.

"Well, sir." she finally started cautiously "On one hand I'm still angry they forced us into this, while on the other hand... On the other hand I'm oddly grateful to them. Because of the work we do and the hours we keep it's practically impossible to start and maintain a relationship with someone outside this command, even if they are military. From what I've noticed the divorce rate is very high for SG teams. And the further problem is that the people who DO know what we do, who would understand why we disappear for days or weeks on end, why we can't talk about our work or about why we get shot or killed under a mountain in the middle of the continental US, are out of our reach because of the regs. When I really think about it, I'm kinda glad this happened, because otherwise I would've either stayed alone or would have to go through a heartbreak and a divorce because of all these reasons years down the line if I found someone not forbidden by the regs. So, yes..." Jen nodded decisely "in the end, I'm glad this happened."

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the room, everyone having had too much bad experience with working at the SGC and trying to lead a love life with someone from the outside.

"And you, Colonel?" this was something he was really interested in.

Jack regarded his CO for a few seconds, deliberating how to put it, then decided to just be himself "I'm taking it as my second chance, sir. My last chance, at life and happiness."

Everyone was silent, struck by the remembered despair of loneliness and hopeless resignation into a miserable and lonely future that rang clearly in Jack's voice.

"Then one could say this is a marriage of convenience." Hammond finally remarked jokingly, to break the solemn silence Jack's heartfelt words had caused

Jack and Jennifer couldn't help but snort, but it was Jack who spoke up, Jennifer still way too light on rank to be a smartass to a General "Convenient? Ha! Respectfully, sir, this marriage is as inconvenient as it can get. Marrying a 20 years younger geek is not convenient. But somehow..." Jack looked at Jennifer, who had started to distance herself from him at his callous words "Somehow I get the feeling we'll still do alright." She stopped and looked at Jack, cautiously returning his hopeful smile.

Yup, they just might make it.

THE END

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
